


A Month Or So

by bi_loser99



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, M/M, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lil angsty at first but the fluff will come, no really misgendering per say but the assumption that alex is cis, please protect my lil bean children they are so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_loser99/pseuds/bi_loser99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John find out some interesting information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month Or So

Walking up to the Walgreens counter with, not one, but _five_ pregnancy test was one of the most embarrassing moments of Alex’s life. The shaming look that the middle-aged cashier gave him made him want to crawl into a hole for the rest of his life. They didn’t exchange any small talk; Alex’s stomach was too knotted for any words to escape. Just as Alex was leaving the store, the woman voices her opinion.

“Was it _really worth it_ , boy?” She sneered, causing Alex to tightly wrap his arms around his stomach and practically sprint out of the store and escape to the safety of his dorm room.

Alex didn’t realize he was crying until he heard the quiet splatter of his tears against the plastic Walgreens bag. John was in his child psychology class for an hour, which left Alex with plenty of time to dispel his fear. Since Alex had started taking hormones, his periods were much lighter and shorter, but he never _skipped_ them. But he brushed it off as effects from the testosterone, it happens to other trans! Masculine people. That is until he started getting sick during breakfast or anytime he was in the dining hall. And it wasn’t like the idea was unfathomable either.

It had been _one time, one screw-up_. It was just before Christmas break, John was going back to South Carolina to suffer from his family (aka his father); Alex was taking the 5 train to his foster parent's brownstone in Brooklyn, only 20 minutes away. The desperation of not seeing each other, not _touching_ each other, for three weeks, was enough for the two Columbia sophomores to haphazardly pull on a condom, not noticing the small rip until three days later when the wastebasket started leaking. They both knew it was too late for Plan-B, and they waited for a couple of weeks in a tense standstill, but nothing really happened and they eventually went on with their lives. Until today.

Alex peed on all five tests at the same time. Unable to go through the wait five times. He sat in the communal men’s room; feeling pathetic with his boxer down to his ankles. His tank top style binder seemingly the only thing holding him together. The timer he set on his phone seemed to go agonizingly slow. He could feel his body shaking and fat tears pooling in his eyes but made no effort to stop it. He was beyond scared.

_He was only 19, he wasn’t ready to be a father. Could he even be a father? The only father figure he’s had in his life was George, and he’d only been a part of his life for five years. God, how would the Washington’s react? Would they cut him off? Disown him? John wouldn’t leave him… would he? If John’s father ever found out…_

Alex’s intrusive thoughts were cut off by the shrill sound of his alarm. He took a shaky breath before he pulled the tests out of the plastic bag. All five tests read “Pregnant” in bright blue writing. A sob tore through him and his hand flew up to cover his mouth and muffle his cries.  
Alex sat in the cold, probably dirty, toilet seat and sobbed, only thinking oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god.  
He was interrupted by his phone alerting him of a text from John.

_**Turtle boy:** hey, I’ll be a few mins late from class gotta make a stop 1st. Luv u ❤❤❤_

Alex briefly smiled at the text. Laurens had perfect grammar in all his assignments for school, but the grammar in his text was atrocious. It always made him smile.

_**You:** I’ll see you in the room. Love you too._

Alex doesn’t realize he’s walking back to his room until he’s lying down in his bed, facing the wall, clutching the plastic bag like his life depended on it. He didn’t even hear John come into the room until he was shaking his shoulder.

“Alex? Alex, you with me? I’ve been calling your name for a while. Scared me for a second.” John asked while shaking his shoulder lightly, causing Alex to flip around quickly.

“You’re back… and you brought Karamel Sutra ice cream.” Alex eyed the two pints of his favorite ice cream sitting on his desk.

“Yeah, you said you’ve been craving it lately and I thought maybe we could have a night in... Alex, why are you crying?” John asks, walking away from his desk to Alex, grabbing his hand. John’s eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes flooded with concern.

“I-I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry.” Alex replied, more tears running down his cheeks.

“Alex, babe, you have to let me in. What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

Alex thrust the Walgreens bag into John’s hands, only adding to his confusion.

“Remember that time, a few months ago, before winter break?” Alex asked, glancing up at John for only a second, seeing how his eyes widened in realization.

“Do you-Do you mean?” John trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

“I took five a-and they a-all said…”

“Alex?”

“John, I’m pregnant.”

Alex was shaking, unshed tears pooling in his eyes; John just stood there staring at the bag at the positive tests. They were both silent for a moment until they both broke it at the same time.

“I-I get it if you-”

“Alex, _this is amazing_!” John cut Alex off excitedly, finally meeting Alex’s eyes.

“What?” Alex gaps.

“Alex, we’re going to be dads!” He drops the bag and gathers the now sobbing Alex into his arms.

“Aren’t you scared? We’re only _sophomores_. You have at least another three years of schooling. How can I go to law school, that’s five more years? How are we going to do this? We’re only _nineteen_.” Alex asked voice wobbling with fear and tears.

“Alex, of course, I’m scared. _I’m terrified_. But this is amazing. We can figure this out, Alex. We have friends and family who loves us and will support us. We can still get our degrees. We can do this. Sure it’s earlier than I’d hoped, but I’m ecstatic. We’re going to start a family. I can switch to night classes, get a job during the day. I have a trust fund from my mom. My dad can’t touch it. I’d _never_ pressure you or force you into this, this is your body and your choice. But if you want to do this, _we can do this_.” John responded, cradling Alex face like he was the most precious thing in the world, not tearing his eyes away from Alex’s.

“Oh my god, we’re gonna be dads” Alex responds, letting out a wet laugh, burying his face in John’s neck and grabbing John by the waist.

“Yeah. We’re gonna be _dads_ ” John responds, Alex just noticing the happy tears making their way down his face.

For the rest of the night, Alex and John watched Netflix and ate Alex’s favorite ice cream in their sleepwear. The cuddled, Alex the little spoon, John holding him like he was the most important thing in the world, hand gently caressing Alex’s stomach. Sure, they have a _long, complicated_ road ahead of them. But for now, they were completely happy to just be with each other in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was as amazing as I wanted it it be. I just really love the idea of Alex starting to have his eight kids early on, don't ask me why.  
> This was intended to be a one-shot but if enough people are interested, I'll make it a series.  
> Sorry if I messed up any of the tenses, it's hard to only self-evident.  
> Please leave any comments/concerns you have so I can make my writing as amazing as possible. 
> 
> Yell at me on my tumblr: cutie---pie.tumblr.com  
> or my twitter: @bi_hamilfan
> 
> Thanks! All the love!


End file.
